Monasteriense
by ElektricCurrent
Summary: This is about Cansrel's parents, and Fire's other grandparents. T because of violence, and I'm paranoid. Please review, because this is my first.
1. Prologue

'Lady' Eilynsra of Folcanbre aimed her heel at the man's nose, smashing it back into his skull with a satisfying slucking sound. Her breeches slid down her legs and her eyes were alight with fiery passion and determination. She broke his legs right after while turning around to deal with the rest.

It was easy. It was always easy. All the men were on the ground moments after. Eilynsra sprung into a tree, olive hair flying behind her like a banner. She regarded the fallen men with distaste. She was one of the only three human monsters; why should she waste her time with these... these... maggots? They were useless. She was much superior. And beautiful. She was much more beautiful than these scum. What were their use? She could read minds, manipulate them... Her mouth curled back, revealing her perfect teeth. These parasites were expendable. She, though, was not.

That being decided, Eilyn jumped from the tree, landing on her feet perfectly. She'd leave these things here and go home, to her servants. As she began to sprint, mind turning over the ideas of these other two monsters, evaluating how much better she was. She reflecting on the man first. He had yellow hair; _actual_ yellow hair. Daisy hair. He lived far to the north. Stupid man. The south was much superior.

On to the old one. A women, that much Eilyn knew. The mother of the yellow-haired one. Light blue hair. Shocking orange highlights. In her nineties, Eilyn thought. The woman was going to die soon. Good. She'd kill the man, next, so she could be The Monster. The last remaining one.

She was far better than them.

Eilynsra came into view of her mansion. No, it was more than a mansion, it was a castle. The fool King could not compare his place to hers. Again, she was greater than him, than anyone.

Folcanbre wasn't technically a holding, and she wasn't technically a lady. That would be soon fixed. Eilyn planned to go to court soon. And she'd... _convince_ the King.

Eilyn slowed to a walk as the entered her grand hall.

"Lady," a servant said hurridly, curtsying.

"Britag," Eilyn acknowledged coldly. Britag was too pretty for her castle. She needed to go. Maybe she'd come with her to court. Eilyn could get rid of her soon enough.

"Britag, I need to court. Will you pack my bags and come with me?" Eilyn's chin was lifted and she didn't look at the maid. She was too lowly to look at.

"Y-yes, Lady! When shall you–we–leave? Oh, Dells! This is..." Britag mumbled, flustered.

"Pack now. We shall leave in the morn tomorrow," Eilyn replied, and somehow managed to sweep out of the room without skirts.

Her thoughts continued to monsters as she stole some food from the kitchen, giving Cook a frosty glare. She also took some raw monster meat Cook was about to put in the frying pan out of her hand, ripping it with her teeth.

There used to be five, after she was born. But it had only lasted until Eilyn was ten. Her parents were fools; cared about _villagers_ and tried to _cover_ their _hair_! The idiots. Eilyn had dealt with them the day her parents let her set her hands on a weapon to learn.

It was easy. Ran Mother through with a sword. Chocked Father's shocked face. Glared at the servants and declared herself the mistress.

Easy.

'Lady' Eilynsra of Folcanbre smiled.

* * *

**My first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please, please review. This is the prologue, I think. If I get two reviews, I'll go on. Thank you for reading it!**


	2. One Week

**Second chapter. It's crappy, btw, mostly a filler, since I couldn't think of what to say. Enjoy anyway. Review, please, and you'll be my best friend. Please?**

* * *

One week. One week to King's City. Half a day in, and Eilyn wanted to strangle Britag. How irritating could one girl be?

"Oh!" she'd say. "I can't believe you're taking me! I'm going to King's City! I can't _believe_ it!" And Eilynsra would bite her tongue, and roll her deep, green eyes, and hurry her horse up to get away. And her faithful, ugly, maid would hurry up, too, and pass her some raw monster meat.

Eilyn liked Mioline, the maid. She was the closest thing Eilyn ever came to loving, even after she got married and pregnant years later. Mioline had a big nose and big eyes, with thin, stringy hair, and small ears. She wore glasses and drab, grey clothing.

Perfect.

"Mioline, give me water," Eilyn ordered. Mioline fell back for a moment, then surged forward to Eilyn with a canteen of water. Eilynsra drank some and dumped the rest of her head. She whipped her head back and forth, spraying water over Mioline, Britag, and Matthy, her manservant. Britag winced and wiped her face. Eilyn rode forward more, wishing Britag would sink into the ground and disappear. Suddenly she stopped, and turned around.

"_What _is your _problem?_" Eilyn grumbled, glaring Britag down. Britag looked back, doe eyed, and whispered, "S-sorry." Eilyn threw up her hands and rode forward again.

"Oh, rocks, can we get there yet? Are we there, Mioline?" Eilyn demanded.

"No, Lady," Mioline replied, in her usual morose way.

Eilyn growled, saying, "Hurry _up!_" and sped forward.

One week still seemed like forever six days later. Eilyn despised Britag more than she thought was humanly possible. Eilynsra rolled over that sixth night to find Britag weeping beside her.

"Shut up!" Eilyn growled. "I'm _trying_ to _sleep_! Shut your _mouth_, I said!" And she rolled over again, and fell asleep to the sound of hiccups.

The next morning, they crested a hill and saw it. They saw King's City, glittering in the distance. Eilyn scoffed at it as Britag, Matthy, and even Mioline gaped.

"I'm more beautiful," Eilynsra dismissed, and rode down the road toward the gates. "Open," she ordered the guard, and nudged her monster horse forward before the guard could close his gaping mouth. Her nose–or rather, her horse's nose–nudged the gate before it opened. Everyone stared at her as she rode past regally, head raised high. Her olive hair tumbled down her back, accenting her dark green eyes and light green dress. She looked like a fairy, maybe, or an elf come to guide the king.

She rode into the palace, not even bothering to order the guards; she just rammed through.

_Oh!_ Britag thought. _Oh, my! How... how... rude!_ Mioline had just shrugged internally, and Matthy's head was blocked from Eilyn. Eilynsra wanted to strangle Britag, and hug Mioline.

"Take me to the King."


	3. Better

**Right, so, sorry for taking so long, and you've probably forgotten all about me. Well, school sucks. When Christmas/Winter Break comes, I'll have more stuff up. I'll try to have a chapter every Saturday.**

**A side note: Eilynsra reminds me of Acheron, from the book I'm reading. Which is called Acheron, by Sherrilyn Kenyon. I don't know if that's good or not, that Eilyn reminds me of a tsoulus. The difference between Acheron and Eilyn, though, is that Eilyn uses the people who want her, and the girls are jealous, not full of, er, lust. **

**Disclaimer: I suppose I should say that I Do Not Own the things you recognize. Oh, and, I hope Brigan's grandfather wasn't named, 'cause I named him. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

* * *

The king was handsome, Eilynsra supposed, if you thought pigs were handsome. He had wavy golden hair, which would have looked nice on anyone but him. His face was pudgy, stomach chubby, and legs unthinkable. But Eilyn must be nice to him. Or, at least as nice as she ever got.

"Your Majesty," she acknowledged coldy.

"Milady?" King Adonisdell said, shocked. He rose half out of his throne. He was utterly entranced by this green vision, one he had only heard of but never seen.

"Yes, it is me, Lady Eilynsra. I am going to stay in your finest rooms, and you are going to give me raptor meat, bloody, mind, and you will enjoy every minute. You are to give me and my servants the best treatment you can, and better. Do you understand?" Eilyn's mind hovered around his, which was miraculously unblocked, ready to persuade it. But it was unnecesary.

"Yes, Milady, 'tis understood," King Adonis stuttered nervously. He fell back into his throne, ringing a bell. A butler immediately appeared by the King's side.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he announced, bowing elegantly. Eilyn saw Britag's mouth fall open and a gasp emit itself, and heard her smitting thoughts. _Perfect_.

"I–I need the best room available ready for Lady Eilynsra. Y-you may dismiss Prince Breandell from his room if it is need-needed. You may go, Colin." The King stuttered, not able to look away from the beautiful monster who was slowly, and gracefully, slinking towards him. His breath hitched.

"M-Milady, anything else?" By now, he was looking up into her face. Eilynsra had made herself comfortable on the arm of the throne.

"None, yet," she purred, rubbing his legs lightly. She suddenly sat up and walked back towards her entourage, the natural grace of a monster never leaving her. Flashing a smile, she stretched and informed him, "However, I _would_ like a hot bath and a warm bed as soon as it is possible."

King Adonis nodded nervously. "Anything, Milady."

* * *

It took Eilyn one day to get settled and own the place and everyone in it. All she had to do is flutter her eyelashes at the weak king and pretend like he was handsome.

It disgusted her.

"He is so terrible." she'd gripe at Mioline. "He's so... so..." And Mioline would nod wisely and murmur quiet things like "Of course, Lady.", "Quite so, Lady.", or "How could you be wrong, Lady?" and Eilyn would grin impishly.

"How right, Mioline."

* * *

Life at the palace was easy. Eilyn had no shortage of men to entertain her every night, or even during the day, if he was especially handsome. If he grovelled, he'd wake up with a hand-shaped bruise on his cheek.

The servants all loved her, excepting, of course, the women. They would gossip and glare, so Eilyn ignored them haughtily. Three days into palace life, she ordered only men to serve her. They were amusing, looking after her as she walked by, gaping and almost drooling. The fools.

The women were to pretty, here. They distracted the men from her perfect face. Whenever that happened, she'd pull down her already low-cut dress a tad lower, and the men would go back to drooling over her, which was how it should be.

She was better than all of them, all of them in the world.

Better than the fools from across the mountains, better than the idiots surrounding The Dells, better then everyone in her own worthless kingdom.

She was beautiful.

And she fought.

It only lasted a month.

* * *

**Yay! A kinda long chapter! **

**Review, please, it'll motivate me. Also, can anyone come up with a name for a male monster? The daisy-haired one. Eilyn's just going to call him Daisy, or Sunshine, and such, but he ought to have a real name.**

**Review!**


	4. First Impressions

**Alternate title: Daisy Head.**

**Sorry this took me so long to post. I'm sick, and being sick sucks. And this chapter is terrible, and really, really, short.**

**

* * *

**

Eilyn was gazing over the battlements and city when he came. She felt his mind before she saw him; he was the only one whose mind was blocked. Nonetheless, she still got a loose image of his appearance from the minds of his guard surrounding him. He had dark chisled features that offset his bright golden hair. He was handsome, one even Eilynsra admitted was stunning.

That didn't mean she'd put up with him.

She was eating lunch of raw raptor monster meat in a courtyard with a few specific ugly maids she'd hired from the castle. And by hired, she actually bribed them. That's when she saw him with her eyes. The King's advisor.

Lord Giallo.

One of the three left living human monsters.

"Congratulation," he said smoothly, sitting down across from her. A few maids ran away, tittering quietly. She raised her slender green eyebrows skeptically.

"I would say thank you, but I doubt I am thankful," Eilyn said scorchingly, her eyelids low and heavy.

"I think you should be. We're the two left living monsters," Lord Giallo informed her, putting his hand under his chin and looking her over. "Mater died last month. I had to make a funeral, pretend I cared..." he rolled his eyes golden eyes extravagantly.

Eilynsra's eyebrows flew back up and she nodded. " Well, that _is_ something to be happy about." She nodded slowly. "How?"

"How did she die? Old, I guess." He shrugged his lean shoulders. Eilyn nodded again.

"And why are you telling me again, Daisy Head?"

Giolla cocked his head and frowned. "Not sure, Tree Hair." He gave a blinding smile before rising gracefully from the table, giving Eilynsra a nod, and leaving.

Eilyn turned to Mioline as soon as he left the courtyard. "I want him."

* * *

Daisy Head was captivating, astonishing, and unattainable. Every night he had someone in his bed, rivalling Eilyn, which bothered her to no end.

"The least Sunshine could do is show he's interested!" she hissed one night. "The... the _daisy_! Rocks, I hate him!" Eilyn scowled and threw her pillow across the room. "I hate him, Mioline. _Hate_ him."

"Yes, M'Lady," Mioline murmured.

"He thinks he can parade into her, flick his hair, and _everyone_ will want him! What is _wrong_ with him, Mioline?" The she stopped pacing and stared at her maid. "_Yes_! That's _it_!"

"What is it, M'Lady?"

"A strategy, Mioline. One that will _work_."


	5. The Test

**This is probably my favourite chapter so far. I wanted a long chapter, so went into depth with describing; I'm thinking of re-doing the previous chapters to make them longer, because I absolutely hate fanfics with short chapters, but my chapters are puny. And I hate being a hypocrite.**

**Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer (I guess I should put one in sometime): Anything you recognize = Not mine.

* * *

**

First object on the agenda: The Test.

Eilyn had a perfect test in mind.

"Milord Giallo," she murmured, curtseying in her olive green dress which matched her eyes. A hint of the dark brown breeches she was wearing underneath showed. She had 'bumped' into Giallo in the corridor outside the practice yards for the soldiers. He was wearing light brown breeches and a loose shirt, both mussed from his practice with the guards. His golden hair was in a delicate state of disarray. Eilyn refused to admit how handsome he looked.

"Eilynsra," he nodded back. He regarded her carefully.

"I have a proposal," she began cautiously. She eyed him, a bit nervous.

He raised his eyebrows. "Yes? Succumbed to my charm already?"

Eilyn snorted. "You wish, Goldie Locks. So, my proposal. I propose we fight. Hand-to-hand. No weapons. Whomever wins earns something... that the winner determines. It must come from the loser. What do you say?" Her delicate cover had been blown; the one where she tried to make him like her. Luckily, she always had a Plan B.

"Hm, get ready to give me a massage," Giallo smirked, then mockingly bowed towards the practice yards. "I should let you know," he continued, following her into the crowd of soldiers, "that I try to beat up women, as a rule. But... you challenged me. So get ready to _lose_."

Eilyn tossed her beautiful green hair. "Sure, milord." Her voice was laced with sarcasm. "Now, give me a moment to ready myself... After all, I can't fight in a dress." She winked over her shoulder and marched into the weapons room, yelling, "Everybody OUT!" A stream of confused and dazed soldiers emerged, trailing into an adjoining corridor. The old wood door slammed behind them.

Giallo was curious. He had never met a woman who didn't worship the ground he stood on, let alone challenged him to fight. He sensed Eilynsra was one of a kind, and that only a fool would let a one of a kind go, especially a monster. His thoughts were disrupted as the subject of his thoughts herself regally floated to him, cutting of all conscious thought for a moment. A fleeting moment, but a moment nonetheless. She wore a loose laced-up blouse and her dark brown breeches. Her hair was tied into a tight braid and pinned to a bun on the back of her head. She dropped her leather boots beside the wall, her feet now bare. She slid close to Giallo, whispering in his ear, "Star stuck? Wouldn't blame you. I look amazing." She snickered.

Giallo shook his head. "No, I was wondering at the soldiers. They seem to have forgotten their purpose here."

Eilyn looked over her shoulder in smiled at the soldiers who were gaping unabashedly at her. "Hellooo, fellas."

Giallo rolled his eyes. Women... so predictable. "Move out, people unless you want to be crushed." Everyone seemed to have immediately disappeared, funnily. Eilyn laughed.

"You're that scary, huh?" Then she kicked his temple with her heal.

"Rocks!" Giallo growned, clutching his head and blocking all Eilyn's other hits with one hand. "That _hurt_." He scowled and began to fight earnestly, trying to stop Eilyn's hits and aim for her hair.

As for Eilyn, she was admiring his stamina. For the men at her holding, that kick meant bleary blackness for a couple of hours, then a massive headache for the next week. And all he did was clutch his head for a minute then try to pull her hair.

"Oh... no... you... don't... Sunnyside." she growled, punching his stomach. He blocked and elbowed her neck, making her tumble down to the ground. But she grabbed his wrist at the last moment, making him fall face-forward into the ground. Eilyn quickly scrambled onto his back. Pinning his arms and holding her elbow to his neck.

"Surrender?" she whispered in his ear.

"Never."

Their fight went on for an hour or so, until finally, Eilyn had to admit check-mate. Giallo and Eilyn collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath. Eilyn nodded awkwardly from her position on the ground. "You," gasp, "are good. Rocks."

Giallo grinned cheekily and nodded. "I know. What do you say, we do this again? And you owe me a massage... Say, tonight at ten. What do you say?"

Eilyn studied Giallo's face. She was lying down, and he sitting up, so she had to strain her neck to look at him. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat and his hair was plastered to his head. His cheeks were slightly flushed, looking utterly endearing.

She smiled. It may not be what she was planning, but it was going to work. The Test had been passed, and her strategy was going to work.

"Deal."

* * *

Eilyn was nervously checking her appearance in the mirror when the knock came. She blinked slowly and glided over to the door, skirts swirling.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously, opening the door.

"You're late," Giallo informed her. "By exactly... one minute and thirty-one... thirty-two... thirty-three... seconds. And so on."

Eilyn smirked. "So impatient? Anyway, where are we going to... er... deal out the payment?"

"Hm. Your room? So much more... comfy than mine, I'd expect. No one in at the moment, I hope?" Giallo looked over her bare shoulder, breath slightly catchy as he looked over her dress.

Eilyn shook her head, her hair crinkling slightly from everything she had put into it. "No. Mioline left already." She opened the door fully to let him in. "Make yourself at home."

* * *

**So, did you like it? Review, please. I'm really enjoying writing this, and this week is my last week of school before the break. I should update sooner than what I have been doing.**

**By the way, the fashion I'm using is from about the late 1700s, in my mind. European. The outfit Eilyn is wearing in the last little bit is from the show of Dangerous Liaisons I saw this year. You don't know what dress that is, but just so you know, that's the time period I'm using. Do you all agree?**

**Review!**


	6. Writing

Eilyn wrote in her journal. She had kept one for who knows how long, but rarely actually _wrote_ in it, and never before anyone else.

_June 17, 987_

_I have met someone. Not like _that_, but met nonetheless. He is the only other human monster in The Dells now. His name is Lord Giallo. He's stunningly handsome. To be quite honest, I want him, but he doesn't do anything back or to encourage my emotions. So I keep them to myself._

_That doesn't mean I don't flirt with him. Oh, rocks, you should see me. I'm brilliant._

_Sometimes it seems as if he wants me too, but I doubt it. Us monsters, we must flirt. It is the only way to survive. Or else I'm sure we would have been burned at the stake centuries ago. In the War of Nicholsdell the Second, maybe. _

_I Tested him today. My Test was to see if he could fight; if he beat me, he was worthy of my emotions, and if he lost, I would scorn him forever for being beaten by a woman. I would humiliate him... I had such good plots. It's rather a shame he won. And I'm sure he would have loved my reward. Who wouldn't?_

_But he won, so in a few minutes I'm about to dish out his reward. He wants a massage. He said, before we left the practice yards, that he was too stressed out, ruining everyone's lives everyday like he must, being the King's advisor and all. Then he winked._

_What does that mean? I thought men were easy to read. I search through their minds, found what they liked, and go with it. I know everything about them. Every emotion, every intention. But his mind is blocked. From what, I wonder. It couldn't have been me; he can't of known I was coming. _I_ didn't know I was coming._

_But there's no need for him to block off his mind, him being the only monster for days in any direction. So why?_

_I digress._

_I have a strategy all worked out, you know. It would've worked this afternoon if he hadn't started to flirt with me. I was demurely curtsying and looking at him through my lashes as a good woman should, until he was cocky. That idiot. _

_Then, I _had _to make a scathing retort. It's not something I choose to do. It's forced. _

_My strategy will work, I'm sure. Positive. And, if by some small curse, it doesn't... then, I will reason. Surely, he will listen to the voice of reason..._

_He reminds me of me. We have the same pridefulness, the same knowledge that we are better than even that foolish King, Adonisdell. The pudgy idiot. Adonisdell, not Giallo, I mean._

_Surprisingly, I see him as my equal. I do not have to be lofty or look down to him. I can insult him all I wish, and he will not grovel. He will hold his ground. _

_Nor do I have to look up to him. In fact, in heels, I am taller than him. I'm sure he doesn't appreciate that. But he does not have a higher social rank than I, and is a monster too. If the King was a monster, and like Starshine and I, I'd look up to him. But he's a grovelling piece of scum._

_You may be confused. I am. So, I'm afraid, you may just have to deal with it. I am._

_I am not one for writing. So this is all you shall get. I'm sure you will find it in yourself to somehow survive._

_Eilynsra _

Eilyn closed her book and slid it under her undergarments in her wardrobe. Her pen she let rest on her desk and she rose to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up and arrange beautifully, a single ringlet cascading down her back. A peacock feather rose elegantly from the back of her head.

Her dress, this time, was a deep burgundy colour, scandalously low-cut, but still eternally fashionable. The skirts brushed the ground regally. Eilyn winked at her reflection thoughtfully, and placed a ruby necklace on her neck and a ruby ring on her finger. Her slippers tapped the marble floor as she walked over to the window, the sunset looking beautiful and the stars already beginning to come out. It almost looked as good as her. As if that was possible.

Eilyn frowned a moment, her brow wrinkling. She sighed and sat on an armchair, waiting for the clock to chime. For there was no way that she was going to him; no, he must come to her. And what a good choice that turned out to be.

* * *

**I just typed a good three-hundred or so more words to this chapter, or more, and I accidentally pressed something and it won't come back, so I apologize for the short chapter, but please just blame my computer. I really just have so much homework, and am exhausted, so I really don't have the patience to re-type all of that. Plus, I don't even remember it all. :/ **

**So just PLEASE REVIEW. (:**


End file.
